A normal sunday morning (A TsubaHono Fan Fiction)
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: A new sweet Tsubasa x Honoka FF in which both spend a normal Sunday together.


_Hey Guys,here's my new TsubasaxHonoka fanfic. I don't own LL._

 _ **A normal Sunday morning (A TsubaHono Fan Fiction)**_

Sunday. The only day Tsubasa and Honoka can sleep till noon and no one cares.

The sun almost rose as Tsubasa woke up first. She usually woke up before Honoka since she was an early riser and Honoka usually slept through the morning when she didn't have work to do.

Yesterday the famous Idol came from an Concert Tour which lasted four days, so she was glad to come finally home and rest up while snuggling up to her girlfriend. The next Concert with A-RISE wouldn't be until the next week, that means she had plenty time to make up the lost time with her favorite Idol.

But Tsubasa was way too tired to do anything and just fell asleep the moment she stepped foot in her home. And Tsubasa was way too amused by that, because a certain ginger head announced a day prior to her how much she missed her and how she just wanted to cuddle all night and tell about her work.

Well, they did cuddle all night, all right, but Honoka never had the chance to talk. She rather snored.

The first thing Tsubasa saw when she woke up was … hair. Apparently Honoka snuggled up to the Idol's chest and tucked her head under her chin which made her hair all sprawled right in Tsubasa's face. Tsubasa sighed. And then smiled, because honestly, what else did she expect. Honoka was still being Honoka and the Idol missed waking up with a warm cuddly body clinging at her.

Tsubasa yawned and tried to move a bit to stretch herself, because sleep still lingered in her muscles. She really tried, but didn't come far. Honoka held her too tight, legs were tangled together and she embraced her around her waist. So much for stretching.

A few minutes passed as she tried it again, now having a bit more success.

I could just lay here and wait until she wakes up … or I get up and make her breakfast. Tsubasa smiled inwardly. Breakfast is it.

But getting up required to free herself from Honoka. Without waking her up of course, she didn't want to spoil the surprise.

And so minutes passed as Tsubasa wiggled herself free, centimeter by centimeter until she was almost done.

Honoka will realize that I'm missing when I leave her like that. Tsubasa paused and took a deep breath. This is harder than she thought. There was only one solution for this problem. As fast and as gentle as she could at the same time she grabbed her pillow she slept on and exchanged it with herself. Now Honoka was hugging and cuddling the pillow instead of Tsubasa. The Idol sat at the edge of the bed and smiled at the sight.

Alright, breakfast. Tsubasa wasn't the best cook. In fact, before she get together with Honoka she barely made herself any food. But now, she had to learn how to cook. Which wasn't too bad at all, she realized. Sometimes Honoka would help her and seeing how her eyes lid up when they finished it made her happy.

But Honoka wasn't here with her right now, but making breakfast shouldn't be too hard, right?

Let's start with coffee. This was the easiest one. Tsubasa made coffee daily, so this was no problem. As the coffee machine did their work, the Idol checked what else they had to make a nice breakfast.

I should make pancakes. Honoka loves pancakes, especially when they come from Tsubasa.

She put a pan on the stove and looked for the ingredients. It didn't take her long to get everything ready and started making pancakes. Lost in her own thoughts she made one after another. She looks so cute when she is sleeping …

It was the beeping noise of the coffee machine that brought her back to reality. She took out two mugs and plates, poured the coffee in and finished off the pancakes. Thankfully, there were more than enough for both of them. As a last touch she decorated Honoka's pancakes with a heart made of chocolate sauce and placed two strawberries above it.

With steady hands Tsubasa maneuvered the tray with the plates and mugs on it through the corridor to the bedroom. She couldn't open the bedroom door with her hands. Thank God she was flexible and reached with her feet the door handle to open it.

Honoka was still sleeping as Tsubasa entered without any noises. Slow and steady she put the tray on the far edge of the bed and not to spill anything, she put the mugs on the nightstand on her side. Messing this up would be so horrible right now.

After she placed everything right, she crawled up on the bed again and settled herself beside Honoka. Honoka was still hugging the pillow and snored low. Adorable sight.

Tsubasa reached out to her and brushed away a few strands that hang in Honoka's face. The latter stirred a bit at the touch, but continued to sleep.

I should wake her up or else the pancakes and coffee are getting cold.

The Idol embraced her girlfriend, including the pillow, because honestly she didn't know if she can remove it gently. She kissed the temple of Honoka, moving down to her ear and slightly nipped at the earlobe. The ginger head let out a shaky breath in response, but she was still away from waking up. Tsubasa kissed her again, trailing her fingers up and down her back softly.

"Wake up, Honoka …" She whispered directly in Honoka's ear and kissed her again. "I love you."

The words were definitely noticed by Honoka since her legs twitched and her breathing became faster. She's waking up.

Slowly Honoka left the sleeping world and opened her sleepy eyes.

"Tsubasa … ?"

The first thing she noticed was the pillow she clung at. Confused she let it go and saw then her very awake girlfriend in front of her who was smiling at her.

"What ... ?"

"Good morning, sleepy head." Tsubasa chuckled and leaned in the kiss her on the lips. Honoka relaxed immediately and embraced her.

"I made you breakfast."

"Hm?" Looking down at her feet Honoka saw the tray with the pancakes. All her sleepiness was gone at once. "You did this? For me?"

"Of course I did, silly." Tsubasa sat up and pushed the tray with the pancakes between them. The smell of the food hit Honoka immediately. "I made you coffee, too."

Honoka thought she was the luckiest girl with the most gorgeous girlfriend ever.

"Thank you, Tsubasa. I … wow." Honoka sat up, too and eyed the pancakes which were looking really tasty. Especially with the chocolate heart and strawberries.

"Now come on, eat up. I know you're hungry." The Idol took a sip of her coffee. "And maybe you can tell me about your work?"

Honoka smiled, she still couldn't believe it. After those stressful days this was definitely the best thing ever.

"I love you, too, Honoka." She began cutting one pancake. "And the work went well actually. The first day ..."


End file.
